


Is it a mocking smile?

by Mazer



Category: Beyblade
Genre: Commedia, M/M, Shounen-ai, ooc
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-10-17
Updated: 2004-12-17
Packaged: 2017-12-31 07:34:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1028993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mazer/pseuds/Mazer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dopo l'ennesima mazzata, Kei non sa più come comportarsi... Forse la persona adatta a lui é l'ultimo ragazzo che si sarebbe andato a cercare!<br/>
Un racconto che ha riscosso un discreto successo, stupendo le mie lettrici proprio per via la sua freschezza, insolita nelle mie fics: vita quotidiana e situazioni ai limiti dell'imbarazzante la fanno infatti da padrone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Una lunga, lunga mattinata...

Avanzava imperterrito nonostante la pioggia che si sfogava torrenziale su quell’accozzaglia di miserie umane, simulando con l’espressione del volto un’aura di decoro che gli era consueta ma che, in quel momento, faceva decisamente a pugni con l’impressione che stava dando agli occhi altrui il suo aspetto, tanto com’era oramai conciato…  
Del resto, se solitamente erano comunque ben pochi i coraggiosi che si azzardavano a dare pareri sul grande Kei Hiwatari, anche un qualunque estraneo che eventualmente non lo avesse conosciuto neppure di fama, scorgendo in lui quel cipiglio che diceva chiaro e tondo ‘Azzardatevi a rivolgermi la parola o a fare un commento qualunque su di me e la vostra vita terminerà qui’, avrebbe prudentemente deciso di girare a largo.  
Decisamente, il Dranzerblader aveva avuto inizi di giornata migliori. E di certo, in quel frangente, difficilmente chi non ce lo aveva ben presente avrebbe potuto riconoscere in lui quel pulcino bagnato un po’ troppo cresciuto che, mandando scintille dagli occhi mentre vagava su e giù per le vie allagate della città alla disperata ricerca di quell’incrocio che non si sapeva come aveva smarrito, si stava trascinando a fatica un carico di borse della spesa colme fino allo strappo e decisamente in numero eccessivo per essere portate a meno da una persona sola…  
La fiera chioma bicolore, folta, splendente e sparata a punte qua e là con una maestria che sarebbe stata propria di un esperto parrucchiere per rockettari, si era afflosciata con cascante mestizia lungo i lati del volto riducendosi a ‘qualcosa’ che a massimo poteva essere definibile (proprio volendolo) come una specie di flaccido carré.  
Le iridi brucianti, di un colore variabile tra l’ametista cupo e il cinabro, a seconda del parere di chi li osservava, erano la sola cosa viva su quel viso dalla carnagione smorta, ancor più pallida del suo solito, sul quale (per una qualche previdente fortuna, verrebbe da dire) non spiccavano neppure gli oramai a lui tipici tatuaggi blu.  
Indossava una tuta grigia di poche pretese che forse al massimo una casalinga di mezza età avrebbe potuto indossare volontariamente, non senza qualche reticenza, giusto per star comoda in casa. Troppo larga e lunga per lui, gli pendeva lungo il corpo senza rendere alcuna giustizia al fisico scultoreo che tanto malamente rivestiva. Aveva visto barboni andare in giro vestiti con certamente maggior accuratezza di lui, durante il corso di quella sua umida ‘passeggiata’. Mancando poi la cordicella che fungeva da cintura all’altezza della vita (un’estremità era rientrata nel proprio forellino d’appartenenza, e il russo non era stato capace di recuperarla) il tessuto elasticizzato dei pantaloni tendeva a scivolargli giù lungo i fianchi in continuazione, e il poverino era costretto a fin troppo frequenti e probabilmente piuttosto ambigue agli occhi altrui contorsioni per evitare di rimanere in mutande mentre, allo stesso tempo, teneva su le buste di plastica perché non finissero in qualche pozzanghera inzuppando anche il loro pranzo…  
Gliel’aveva prestata Boris nella sua infinita bontà, quella tuta, dato che non aveva altro a disposizione da poter indossare: quell’acquazzone violento quanto improvviso aveva finito inevitabilmente col rovinare l’ultima lavatrice di panni stesi ad asciugare, e nella camera con l’armadio dei ricambi non si poteva entrare perché lì ci dormiva Yuriy, che a quell’ora era nel pieno del sonno… Addosso a Boris però non gli pareva di averla mai vista, quella ‘cosa’ alla quale era impossibile dare una definizione senza farsi uscire di bocca un insulto. Kei si chiese se non fosse stata un’altra di quelle sorpresine che metteva da parte e riservava solo a lui.  
E per chiudere in bellezza il quadro, non dimentichiamoci delle immonde calzature che era stato costretto ad indossare per via della goccia che aveva fatto traboccare il vaso in quell’avversa caterva di eventi nefasti, nei quali, ne era sicuro, il suo ostile coinquilino dagli occhi di smeraldo si era dilettato a metterci lo zampino!  
Boris gli aveva infatti sequestrato i suoi adorati scarponcini, dopo che con questi ai piedi aveva inavvertitamente centrato una pozzanghera: le suole dentellate si erano impasticciate di una fanghiglia poltigliosa, e per tale motivo le suddette scarpe erano finite sul davanzale di una finestra in attesa che la melma si seccasse e potesse essere spazzolata via. Nel frattempo, era stato costretto a rispolverare delle vecchie scarpe in tela, tipo quelle da tennis per essere più precisi, che non avrebbero potuto rivelarsi meno adatte a quel clima… C’era forse qualcosa che avrebbe potuto risultargli più fastidioso da avvertire sulla pelle (e non solo!), in quei momenti, di quelle antipatiche bolle d’aria che si formavano nel il tessuto zuppo d’acqua dei suoi calzini? A seconda dei movimenti che i suoi piedi compivano, si potevano udire, nel loro rompersi, dei chiari ‘plof’ o ‘ciaf’. Un acquoso gracidare che lo aveva accompagnato per l’intera mattinata.  
S’intrufolò in un vicolo, posò su di un punto rialzato del marciapiede una borsa, mettendola così al riparo da eventuali infiltrazioni liquide poco gradite, e con uno strattone si ritirò su i calzoni cascanti che stavamo mettendo in mostra fin troppo audacemente i bordi dei suoi boxer, senza ottenere (se non per un attimo) grossi cambiamenti dalla sua precedente condizione. Tentò per l’ennesima volta di recuperare la cordicella, col solo risultato di farla scivolare completamente fuori dalla sua sede… Guardò per un istante il pezzo di cordone, rigirandoselo come inebetito tra le dita senza sapere se mettersi a ridere o a piangere. Lo gettò con malagrazia in uno dei sacchetti, non sapendo più bene che farsene.  
Improvvisamente, lo folgorò l’idea che da giorni gli salterellava per il cervello senza riuscire a scaturire fuori al meglio: adesso era perfettamente consapevole del motivo che aveva spinto Sergey ad andarsene a vivere con una tipa che conosceva appena, lasciandogli così libero un posto nell’appartamento che divideva con Yuriy e Boris da quando non facevano più parte della Borg. Non l’avrebbe mai immaginato prima, ma stava cominciando ad invidiare seriamente il gigante biondo dei Neo Borg e per il semplice fatto che, per qualche assurdo scherzo del destino, era riuscito a mettere su famiglia con una sciacquetta qualsiasi prima di tutti loro, riuscendo in tal modo a fuggire da quel pazzo… quello psicolabile che trattava la gente come se fosse stata di sua proprietà, che pretendeva il massimo rispetto da tutti anche se sapeva perfettamente di stare sulle palle a chiunque, e che lo aveva preso di mira per il semplice fatto che aveva iniziato a sospettare che forse (ma proprio forse… nulla di sicuro, eh?) il suo comportamento nei confronti di Yuriy, il loro comune coinquilino, da un po’ di tempo a questa parte aveva cominciato appena percettibilmente a mutare. Con ciò, era iniziata quella persecuzione ai suoi danni…  
Preferiva non pensarci. Kei recuperò dal suolo la quantità di borse che fino a poco prima gli aveva segato le mani e segnato i polsi e si diresse tetramente verso la fermata dell’autobus, oramai rassegnatosi all’acqua che gli arrivava alle caviglie (se non pure più su) e alle automobili che provocavano piccoli tsunami al loro passaggio, inondandolo. Si augurò tanto di riuscire a trovare un posto a sedere nonostante fosse l’orario decisamente meno adatto, quello in cui c’era più folla, e lo sapeva. Gli stavano venendo le bolle sotto i piedi a forza di correre qua e là, e inoltre se non si fosse seduto stavolta sul serio gli sarebbero caduto giù i pantaloni… Naturalmente, la panchina d’aspetto sotto il cartellone con gli orari, l’unico spazio parzialmente protetto dalla pioggia grazie ad un pergolato malconcio, era strapiena. Il mezzo russo non ebbe il tempo di sbuffare, che notò che il suo pullman stava arrivando… e non si lasciò sfuggire neppure lo sguardo di sfida che la vecchietta seduta su di uno spigolo estremo della panca gli aveva lanciato: la corsa ai posti stava per iniziare.


	2. La stanza di Yuriy

Che può succedere d’iniziare la giornata col piede sbagliato capita, lo si sa fin troppo bene. Che a volte una serie alquanto rilevante di calamità possa colpirci con una tale frequenza da farci sorgere spontaneo il domandarci quale tremendo crimine contro natura abbiamo commesso per meritarci tanto, altrettanto. E non basteranno improperi, sfoghi più o meno violenti su oggetti e persone per loro disgrazia capitati nelle nostre circostanze o inutili atti autodistruttivi, per farci passare dalla mente questa sconsolata impressione… Era qualcosa di cui Kei Hiwatari si era trovato a prendere atto in tempi decisamente brevi.  
Tornato a casa a dir poco distrutto, era stato accolto da uno Yuriy ancora in pigiama, con gli occhi appiccicati di sonno e di moccio e dagli atteggiamenti nei suoi riguardi a dir poco isterici. Lo aveva bloccato là, sulla soglia dell’entrata, e, dopo aver scrutato con fare sospettoso le impronte limacciose che si stava stampando dietro ad ogni passo, la sua espressione si era fatta cupa: il rossino, attirando su di sé l’attenzione dei soliti dimpettani che non avevano altro di meglio da fare e approfittavano di ogni occasione per farsi gli affari degli altri, aveva preso a sbraitare qualcosa circa il fatto che ogni volta che rientrava si portava dietro tanta di quella sporcizia da vanificare gli sforzi di lui, poverino, l’unico che si arrabattasse per tentare di tenere un po’ in ordine e ad un livello d’igiene e pulizia accettabili l’abitazione che, sfortuna sua, si erano ritrovati a condividere. Non si espresse esattamente in termini tanto edulcorati.  
Dopo che quella tempesta (la seconda in poche ore, benché stavolta puramente verbale, ma non per questo meno rovinosa) lo ebbe investito, la porta gli venne letteralmente chiusa in faccia, come a volergli intimare in maniera piuttosto chiara di non azzardarsi a mettere anche solo la punta di un piede in casa conciato in quel modo immondo. Non che ne avesse avuto intenzione, del resto. Più che arrabbiato per quella scenata, era rimasto talmente sorpreso per via di quell’attacco inaspettato quanto privo di senso da non riuscire a reagire in alcun modo logico, come quasi sempre succedeva nel corso dei suoi continui battibecchi a senso unico con Yuriy: l’impettito ex-soldatino Ivanov, simbolo perfetto delle marionette di stampo by Borkov, lasciato il monastero non si era mai frenato dal mostrare a pieno il proprio lato più propriamente irrazionale nonché certi continui cambi d’umore talmente repentini da lasciar spiazzato chiunque.  
Fosse stato una donna avrebbe potuto per lo meno abbonargli un attacco di sindrome premestruale o qualcosa del genere; peccato però che il Wolborgblader non facesse parte del genere femminile… un semplice passaggio mentale, questo, che Kei si limitava spesso e volentieri a saltare senza fermarsi a rifletterci troppo su, come ritenendolo un particolare d’irrilevante importanza.  
Quelle sparate da donnetta isterica, oltretutto, venivano vomitate dalla stessa bocca bella che, magari, due minuti dopo gli domandava con deliziosa cortesia come se la passasse in quel momento o gli ricordava che, caso mai avesse avuto la necessità di qualcosa, non c’era bisogno che si facesse scrupolo a chiedergli una mano, figuriamoci. Lui era un brontolone e si teneva sempre tutto dentro, scordandosi che i suoi coinquilini erano disposti ad aiutarlo in ogni caso… Sennò gli amici a che servono?  
Era un suo modo per scaricarsi la coscienza, naturalmente. Yuriy si faceva scappare fin troppo spesso parole poco gentili, ma era ovvio che gli risultava più semplice far finta che nulla fosse accaduto piuttosto che umiliarsi a chiedere scusa. Kei ci aveva fatto il callo, e oramai si limitava ad ignorarlo alla meglio, se gli era possibile: a parte il fatto che non era mai stato un granché nei botta e risposta, aveva avuto modo d’imparare fin troppo in fretta che ribattere aveva l’effetto di farlo infervorare ancora di più. Sarebbe stato come versare benzina su di una fiammata già di per sé divampante.  
Dopo circa qualche minuto buono d’attesa, mentre ancora reggeva tra le mani il carico di buste che gli stava segando i palmi e lui tentava ancora con tutta la sua buona volontà di darsi una calmata per frenarsi dal dire in faccia a Yuriy cosa realmente pensava di lui quando si comportava in quel modo, una volta che ce l’avesse di nuovo avuto a disposizione, finalmente l’uscio si riaprì e fece la sua comparsa l’altro nevrastenico.  
Un sorrisetto compiaciuto increspò le labbra di Boris davanti a quell’indecente spettacolo (e doveva aver anche sentito tutto il resto, ci avrebbe scommesso), appena percettibilmente, ma abbastanza a lungo da far fare un sostanzioso balzo in avanti alla sua già crescente irritazione.  
\- E’ meglio se ti togli scarpe a calze prima di entrare. – gli consigliò in tono vagamente beffardo, indicando uno straccio che era stato piazzato sul pavimento appositamente per quello scopo. Senza rispondere, Kei gli passò qualche busta facendo ben attenzione che non gocciolasse chiazzando la candida superficie marmorea, e con un balzo raggiunse il campo neutrale rappresentato dal rettangolo di stoffa.  
\- Cos’ha, Yuriy? – gli domandò con falso disinteresse, mentre le sue dita lottavano con i lacci impregnati d’acqua, stretti al punto tale che aveva difficoltà a scioglierne i nodi.  
\- Mah, mi pare che si sia svegliato già così. – replicò, sbirciando gli oggetti contenuti nelle buste alla ricerca di qualcosa di appetibile. Non se la sarebbe mai tolta quell’orrenda abitudine. Mai. Scavare nella spesa alla ricerca di schifezza varie con le quali riempirsi lo stomaco, arrivando così già sazio a pranzo e a cena e facendo finire sistematicamente nella spazzatura almeno metà di ciò che gli aveva riempito il piatto. Ma ai bambini del terzo mondo non ci pensava, Boris? Non aveva patito la fame anche lui, a suo tempo? Nonostante fosse vissuto per un certo tempo nella ricchezza, gli pareva di aver acquisito certamente meno vizi, a suo confronto.   
Tra l’altro non si faceva scrupolo ad aprire qualunque confezione ‘interessante’ gli capitasse tra le mani, senza pensare che se non avesse mangiato il resto del contenuto questo, nella maggior parte dei casi, sarebbe andato a male nel giro di pochi giorni se non pure prima. Ma che problemi c’erano, in fondo? Per consumare le fette biscottate troppo ammosciate rimaneva pur sempre lui. Fino ad un certo tempo prima aveva avuto solamente il vago dubbio che gliele riservasse di proposito, ma quando dopo l’ennesima sfuriata relativamente a quell’argomento Boris gli aveva risposto con voce dal tono flautato una roba del tipo ‘E io che credevo di farti un favore, tenendotele da parte! Le mangi sempre con tanto gusto…’, aveva saggiamente stabilito di non pronunciarsi più al riguardo. Di occasioni per picchiarlo gliene aveva fornite già in abbondanti quantità, e quotidianamente se ne aggiungevano di nuove.  
Non c’era proprio alcuna speranza con certa gente, pensò. Passando davanti allo specchio, l’impietoso riflesso che esso gli rimandò indietro lo convinse che non era il caso di indugiare oltre, e che era proprio arrivato il momento di farsi una bella doccia calda e rigenerante. Si sarebbe concesso ben volentieri un più rilassante e lungo bagno caldo, con tanto di qual bagnoschiuma da affogarci sommerso dalle bolle, ma purtroppo la vasca aveva lo scarico turato e inoltre era già consapevole del fatto che se non si fosse sbrigato a mettere personalmente la pentola del cibo sul fuoco, nessun altro se ne sarebbe preoccupato. Non sarebbe certo stato il primo pasto che saltavano per un simile motivo.  
Fregandosene delle direttive impartitegli precedentemente dal suo esagitato compagno di squadra, si diresse speditamente verso la stanza degli armadi e recuperò un cambio d’abiti puliti. Ignorò il terrificante disordine che infestava la stanza, essendo a quel punto abituatosi al grado di caos che solamente Yuriy (e tutto sa solo, c’era da specificarlo) era in grado di creare…  
Pile di abiti sporchi e puliti, più tutto ciò che avrebbe avuto bisogno di essere stirato o per lo meno piegato prima di finire gettato alla rinfusa in qualche cassetto, giacevano disposti in ordine sparso diretti verso i quattro angoli della stanza.  
Pressoché ovunque vi erano fogli macchiati di nero da appunti scritti in caratteri minutissimi e decisamente poco eleganti, che riempivano entrambe le facciate senza seguire rigorosamente righi o quadrettatura, creando spirali di pensieri sbilenche tanto da risultare talvolta incomprensibili persino al loro stesso autore.  
Libri lasciati aperti sugli scaffali in mancanza degli appositi segnalibri per tenere il segno e riviste di tutti i generi ammassate tra loro erano in attesa di una sistemazione che, con ogni probabilità, non sarebbe saltata fuori fino a quando Yuriy non si fosse messo con la testa e col pensiero a cercargliene una più adatta.  
Kei calpestò involontariamente qualcosa. Abbassando gli occhi al suolo notò che si trattava di una pila presumibilmente rotolata fuori dal telecomando, la cui caduta doveva aver fatto saltare via lo sportellino.  
Dal cestino strapieno di ogni genere d’immondizie (una bomba batteriologica in piena regola, un ricettacolo di microbi nocivi che aveva il potere di far rabbrividire l’ipocondriaco e maniaco dell’igiene Sergey quando ancora lo sventurato viveva con loro; testuali parole di Yu-il-senza-paranoie) traboccavano lattine vuote e mal schiacciate assieme a resti di cibo e briciole che, pestate, erano state sparse pressoché ovunque lungo il pavimento a ricordo di tutte lo volte che gl’inseparabili amichetti del cuore Bo & Yu si ritiravano lì, tenendo misteriosi incontri dai quali lui era rigogliosamente escluso. Aveva abbracciato la sua triste usanza di consumare cibo fuori orario, e non si disturbava a ripulire gli eventuali resti sparpagliati in giro. Però la sola vista di un po’ di fango gli aveva fatto balzare la mosca al naso, questo sì. Adorava quel suo essere tanto incoerente con sé stesso… Perché altrimenti se ne sarebbe innamorato?  
Il padrone di Suzaku scartò delle scatole di cartone di cui oramai tutti avevano dimenticato quale fosse stato il contenuto, ma inavvertitamente calpestò della grafite di matita sbriciolata e con essa segnò il proprio percorso. Mantenendo il sangue freddo, si ripulì il calzino battendoci su con una mano e spostò uno dei contenitori per occultare il danno, riprendendo poi con nonchalance la sua marcia.  
Con un’altra falcata evitò la vecchia cyclette, inceppatasi da anni ed inutilizzabile allo lo scopo per il quale era stata acquistata, ma che Yuriy non aveva assolutamente voluto buttare via in nome di un incomprensibile legame affettivo che si era andato ad instaurare tra lui e il ferrovecchio. Adesso la utilizzava come attaccapanni, e non solo: sotto un jeans pieno di strappi, dovuti alla moda o all’usura non lo sapeva, si poteva infatti scorgere un mouse (che Kei sapeva essere certamente rotto) avvolto attorno al manubrio, una borsa di carta contenente chissà cosa che pendeva da quelle parti e una cinghia da marsupio che nessuno sapeva come fosse arrivata lì, visto che marsupi in casa non ne avevano.  
Scosse il capo di fronte a quel macello, e facendo lo slalom tra quel sudiciume recuperò l’uscita… trovando Yuriy ad attenderlo al varco. Sospirò tra sé e sé aspettandosi una seconda sceneggiata da parte sua, considerato pure che si era permesso di entrare in quella stanza con ancora addosso quei cenci inzaccherati… ma gli occhi di ghiaccio del russo, più che rabbia, esprimevano sbigottimento: sembrava tanto che si fosse improvvisamente imbattuto in un raro esemplare di una qualche fantasiosa creatura mitologica, o cose del genere.  
Corrugò la fronte, pensoso.  
\- Kei… - sussurrò, quasi timorosamente - Posso chiederti per quale motivo, per uscire di casa, ti sei messo la vecchia tuta da palestra di Sergey?


	3. Turning Point

Quella appena passata era stata la classica giornata che avrebbe potuto essere definita ‘pesante’: tre lezioni diverse da due ore ciascuna all’università, distribuite nella maniera più assurda…  
La prima dalle 8:30 alle 10:30, che lo costringeva a svegliarsi alle sei del mattino per poter prendere le coincidenze necessarie da arrivare dove doveva. E non era neppure l’edificio dove seguiva la maggior parte dei corsi ma un altro, non troppo distante da dover prendere mezzi pubblici per raggiungerlo ma abbastanza lontano da fargli perdere ogni volta il senso dell’orientamento nel cercare di arrivarci.  
La seconda era giusto a metà mattinata, dalle 10:30 alle 12:30. Uno dei corsi più noiosi che il poveretto fosse costretto a seguire, tre volte la settimana per di più, ma era per un esame che dava parecchi crediti e conveniva seguirselo… Avrebbe tirato un gran bel sospiro di sollievo, una volta superatolo: sarebbe stato disposto ad accettare anche un voto minimo, rovinandosi così la media, pur di toglierselo dai piedi. I suoi compagni più anziani gli avevano riferito che tra professore ed assistenti erano un’accozzaglia di bastardi, perciò tanto valeva non fare troppo gli schizzinosi e risolvere quel problema il più presto possibile. Inoltre il suddetto corso si trovava nel palazzo principale, e gli toccava fare una bella corsa per evitare di perdersi l’inizio…  
Dopo di esso, i simpatici addetti alla preparazione degli orari, chiunque essi fossero (e forse era davvero una fortuna, che Kei non conoscesse le loro identità!), avevano stabilito ben cinque ore di spacco fino al terzo ed ultimo corso, quello pomeridiano… Ore che finivano con l’essere quasi totalmente sprecate, dato che a parte un rapido pranzo consumato in fretta e furia su di un muretto o giù di lì, per il resto era solo tempo sprecato: non riusciva a studiare per bene in biblioteca, e neppure in altri luoghi pieni di gente o più rumorosi della sua cara stanza a casa sua. A casa sua, di Yuriy e di Boris. Il Dranzerblader aveva cominciato l’università da appena un paio di settimane, ma sentiva già di odiare con tutto il cuore la sua organizzazione e chi la gestiva.  
E dopo tutto ciò, nel fare dietrofront, era incappato in un imprevisto, e il treno che aveva preso si era bloccato a metà del tragitto. Costretto a scendere, gli era stato finalmente riferito che le rotaie erano state bloccate da un gruppo di manifestanti in vena di scioperi o perché c’era stato un incidente da qualche parte, non s’era capito. Morale della favola, comunque, aveva dovuto ritornare al punto di partenza e prendere un’altra linea (con altre dodici fermate e nessun posto per sedersi), per poi proseguire su di un pullman per andare a recuperare la sua auto, abbandonata ad una stazione che si trovava in tutt’altro luogo rispetto al punto dov’era riuscito ad arrivare lui grazie a quella deviazione.  
Ma nonostante le premesse non fossero state esattamente incoraggianti, Kei dentro si sé esultava, all’idea di ciò che lo aspettava… Avendo l’inizio di un tirocinio giusto per la mattina seguente, in un paesello che distava parecchio da dove abitavano loro, Boris aveva deciso di sistemarsi da degli amici che vivevano nelle vicinanze per evitarsi lo stress di fare il pendolare… e questo voleva dire che al massimo entro un altro paio d’ore sarebbe andato via, e lui avrebbe avuto Yuriy tutto per sé per ben cinque, stupendi giorni! Quale occasione migliore, per tentare di approfondire il loro rapporto?  
Era stato solamente legandosi a quella tenue speranza, se era riuscito a superare con il sorriso sulle labbra (beh, quasi) quell’ennesima caterva di supplizi quotidiani. Nella sua mente, risplendeva la non propriamente estatica immagine del rossino così come lo aveva visto l’ultima volta, la sera prima: immobile, seduto su di una sedia vicina al tavolo dove avevano appena finito di cenare, Yuriy lo ignorava totalmente mentre lo osservava di soppiatto spazzando dal pavimento briciole e non solo. Boris si era già dileguato per andare a vedere un certo programma in TV, probabilmente in attesa che il suo amico lo raggiungesse. Ma invece era ancora lì, a regalargli inconsapevolmente quella casalinga e decisamente rilassata (ma certamente per lui apprezzabile) immagine di sé… Con addosso l’immancabile pigiama e ai piedi terrificanti pantofole invernali nere con su stampata una zucca i cui occhi, naso e denti diventavano fluorescenti al buio (provate a figurarvi quanto sarebbe bello, magari nell’andare al bagno in piena notte, incrociare nel corridoio una silenziosa presenza dalle estremità inferiori luccicanti…), regalo natalizio kitsch e alquanto fuori periodo di Ivan, tentava di pulirsi le unghie delle mani grattando la pelle sottostante con le altre unghie stesse, invece di usare l’apposito aggeggio come ogni persona normale. Se le fissava con un’espressione carica di imperscrutabile perplessità, immerso in chissà quali contorti ragionamenti.  
Kei si chiedeva spesso e volentieri perché mai, dopo un periodo pressoché infinito di totale anestesia rispetto a qualunque tipo di pulsione interna che non avesse a che vedere strettamente con il Beyblade, avesse finito per interessarsi proprio ad un tipo che, onestamente parlando, gli era sempre sembrato refrattario ad ogni genere di sentimento.  
Avrebbe potuto invaghirsi di uno dei suoi compagni di squadra ad esempio, che avevano sempre dimostrato di apprezzarlo nonostante la buona quantità di difetti che non si faceva problemi a sfoggiare quando era il caso. No, non i Neo Borg, si riferiva alla sua vecchia squadra, i Bladebreakers.  
Rei sarebbe potuto essere un compagno perfetto per lui, per certi versi: era quello che maggiormente riusciva a stargli vicino sopportando la sua instabilità, dotato di una tenacia che rasentava la testardaggine ma allo stesso tempo di un livello di maturità che era raro ritrovare nei loro coetanei. Era stato di certo il primo a cui era riuscito a legarsi e colui col quale riusciva maggiormente ad essere sincero, tant’è vero che era il solo al quale avesse deciso di confessare la sua cotta per Yuriy. Lo riteneva una sorta di amico del cuore, ammesso che il misantropo cervellino di Kei fosse capace di prendere in considerazione questa opzione.  
Takao? Rispetto al panzarotto quattordicenne ed infantile che era stato ai tempi del loro primo incontro, non si poteva negare che avesse fatto passi da gigante riguardo ad i miglioramenti, fisici e non: era diventato un bel ragazzo e tale lo consideravano in molti, non smetteva di guadagnare punti nel suo sport prediletto e anche caratterialmente aveva fatto qualche sforzo per lo meno per cercare di ‘smussare gli angoli’. Con lui avrebbe sempre avuto un rapporto speciale, ne era sicuro: nonostante tutto il tempo che era passato e le vicende vissute per lui sarebbe sempre rimasto l’amico-nemico per eccellenza, il blader da raggiungere e cercare di superare che mai lo avrebbe deluso in questo senso… Ma sapeva anche perfettamente che per quanto il loro legame fosse intenso e secondo alcuni, non capiva il perché, perfino leggermente ambiguo (i commenti e le supposizioni in proposito si sprecavano), non si trattava certamente di amore o attrazione fisica.  
Max era praticamente la sua perfetta antitesi, col suo carattere solare e l’allegria che sprizzava sempre e comunque da tutti i pori, a dispetto della situazione. Avrebbero potuto formare una ben strana accoppiata lui e lo yankee, pensò, ma magari un tipo così diverso da lui sarebbe riuscito, per forza di cose, ad aiutarlo ad aprirsi un po’ di più agli altri… Peccato però che a quanto gli risultava si era recentemente messo con Emily, forse proprio poco dopo il fidanzamento ufficiale di Mao e Rei. Non abbordabile neppure lui, quindi.  
Rimaneva il professor Kappa, ma con lui non provò mai, neppure una volta, a cercare d’immaginarsi come sarebbe potuta andare.  
Sospirò tra sé e sé. Patetico. Sembrava una zitella in cerca di marito..!  
Ma non era quella la cosa più importante: ovviamente, fantasticherie a parte, i suoi desideri in quel periodo vertevano su Yuriy e basta, e su come tentare di conquistarlo. Beh, forse ‘conquistare’ era una parola un po’ troppo grossa… voleva per lo meno tentare di avvicinarlo, diventargli sul serio amico, poi era certo che da cosa sarebbe nata cosa… Se se, il lupo che si avvicina di soppiatto all’agnello nascondendosi nei cespugli, aspettando il momento buono per saltargli addosso! Una metafora idiota quasi quanto il pensiero che l’aveva spinto a tirarla fuori: tra i due era certamente Yuriy quello al quale più facilmente poteva essere accostata l’idea di un lupo, per ovvi motivi, e soprattutto non era affatto una persona indifesa che sarebbe rimasta lì ad aspettare che qualcun altro facesse la prima mossa…  
Ma perché ogniqualvolta che pensava a sé stesso innamorato, si dava automaticamente dello stupido? Possibile che il semplice fatto di aver passato l’infanzia in quella chiavica di monastero gli togliesse automaticamente ogni diritto di campare normalmente, anche ora che lo aveva abbandonato per sempre? Voleva soltanto avere la possibilità di poter vivere come tutti i ragazzi normali, dimenticare quegli orrori e voltare pagina, imparare a volersi bene a anche ad amare gli altri… Era così assurdo desiderare qualcuno tutto per lui?  
Era a questo che pensava, quando le porte dell’ascensore si aprirono sulla porta del loro appartamento. Si frugò un po’ nelle tasche alla ricerca delle chiavi, di cui si portava sempre con sé una copia per ogni evenienza, e si preparò ad entrare. Il metallo penetrò nella serratura senza problemi, il perno venne voltato le volte necessarie per farla scattare. L’uscio si schiuse sul corridoio immerso nell’oscurità. Pensò subito che Yu e Bo non dovessero essere in casa in quel momento; magari erano andati a mangiare fuori… non lo aspettavano per cena quando tornava ad orario normale, figuriamoci se arrivava in ritardo come in quel caso.  
E qui siamo davvero arrivati al famoso punto di svolta. Avete mai visto il film ‘Sliding doors’, dove la vita della protagonista si sdoppia in due seguendo ciò che ne sarebbe potuto essere di lei dopo un avvenimento assolutamente causale e stupido come il perdere o meno un treno? Proviamo anche noi a seguire questo ragionamento, allora.  
In quel momento Kei desiderava un’unica cosa, vale a dire mettere a tacere l’ininterrotto brontolio del suo stomaco che lo tartassava da ore: aveva sbocconcellato a stento un misero panino del giorno prima e aveva i piedi che gli fumavano. Le sole azioni che impulsivamente sarebbe stato portato a compiere era raggiungere al più presto la cucina, fare piazza pulita di quanto di commestibile si fosse trovato a portata di mano, concedersi una doccia veloce e poi correre a fare la nanna. Ma c’era anche un altro minuscolo, insignificante pensierucolo che di tanto in tanto gli era balenato in testa durante tutto il pomeriggio: doveva mettersi in borsa un certo importante documento che andava assolutamente consegnato entro la mattina dopo in segreteria, e lui era perfettamente conscio del fatto che se non lo avesse fatto immediatamente, giusto adesso che gli era balenata in testa l’illuminazione, se ne sarebbe dimenticato.  
Io, Mazer, scrittrice di fanfics assolutamente allucinate ed incapace di tirar giù roba semplice, vi pongo il quesito in maniera più filosofica: Kei doveva scegliere se continuare a perseguire il suo sogno infantile, vale a dire favoleggiare un alquanto improbabile avvenire di felicità con uno che in oltre dieci anni che si conoscevano non lo aveva mai minimamente cagato, oppure decidere di scendere finalmente giù dal proverbiale pero ed andarsi a schiantare contro una ben più prosaica realtà.  
Andare a strafogare o a recuperare il diabolico foglio? Una difficile scelta, decidere quale di questi due bisogni fisiologici soddisfare per primo (in realtà ce ne sarebbe stato anche un terzo quasi altrettanto impellente, ma per stavolta sorvoliamo…). Alla fine, Kei lo stacanovista, fissato col concetto del ‘prima il dovere e poi il piacere’, scelse di recarsi in salotto per andare a recuperare il pezzo di carta che avrebbe cambiato il suo avvenire… No, non avrebbero accettato la sua domanda di borsa di studio all’estero: semplicemente, appena accese la luce si ritrovò davanti agli occhi Boris e Yuriy che si rotolavano sul divano, evidentemente ancora non accortisi del suo rientro, avvinghiati in una posa inequivocabile.  
Il primo a rendersi conto della situazione fu proprio il Wolborgblader, il cui volto era diventato di una tonalità molto simile a quella della sua vistosa chioma. Era stato proprio lui a scrollarsi di dosso l’amante e a raccogliersi pudicamente su sé stesso, benché fosse un gesto oramai inutile… Dovevano essere stati gli occhi inietti di sangue di Kei e la sua bocca spalancata, a spaventarlo.  
Boris aveva compreso la situazione con un istante di ritardo, e nonostante da lui trapelasse un imbarazzo altrettanto profondo, riuscì a biascicare sfacciatamente:  
\- Vuoi rimanere lì a guardarci un altro po’, per caso?!  
Fu allora che il blader tatuato abbandonò la sua posizione e come in trance, in viso un cipiglio assolutamente indefinibile, prese ad percorrere i pochi metri che li dividevano con ampie falcate. I due giovani si strinsero istintivamente l’uno all’altro in cerca d’imminente protezione, consapevoli, nonostante la precedente baldanza, che nulla a quel punto avrebbe evitare l’abbattersi su di loro di un castigo di proporzioni bibliche… ma invece, Kei li superò impassibile, recuperò l’indispensabile documento dal ripiano dov’era stato lasciato e tornò da dov’era venuto, pigolando uno ‘Scusatemi’ appena percettibile dall’udito umano.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Siete rimasti sorpresi da quello che avete appena letto? Se mi conoscete già, forse avevate già sospettato che il pairing non sarebbe stato tra Kei e Yuriy o Kei e Boris… Spero soprattutto di non avervi deluso troppo. ^__^


	4. Il triangolo (sbilenco) NO!

Disteso bocconi sul letto, gli occhi fissi al suolo, rimase in quella posizione senza saper bene cosa pensare per almeno un paio di minuti.   
Yuriy e Boris… insieme!  
Affossò la bocca nel cuscino, gli occhi iniziarono involontariamente a pizzicargli: forse per la prima volta dopo tanti anni, Kei sentì prorompere sinceramente dentro di sé un incombente desiderio di mettersi a piangere come una fontana, manco fosse stato un bambino in vena di fare capricci. Poi alla mente gli ritornò l’immagine di quei due ‘impegnati’ sul divano, e il nuovo impulso che lo colse fu quello di mettersi a vomitare…   
Stupendo modo per avvicinarsi all’amore gay inteso in senso fisico, non c’era che dire. Già non era stato semplice per lui rendersi conto che gli piaceva un ragazzo; Yuriy era stato il primo che avesse acceso il suo interesse in quel senso, e per il momento anche l’unico. Certo, in passato era stato con delle ragazze, non che fosse propriamente un novellino, ma a quel punto si era ritrovato a chiedersi se davvero sarebbe stato disposto a fare sul serio con lui, nel caso avesse accettato i suoi sentimenti. Cogliere all’opera la coppietta gli aveva provocato dentro qualcosa che si avvicinava molto al ribrezzo, siamo sinceri, e che non aveva fatto altro che alimentare i suoi già numerosi dubbi in proposito.  
Forse quella era una chiara dimostrazione di quanto fosse ancora infantile, o magari una reazione provocata più semplicemente dall’aver trovato insieme la persona di cui era innamorato con un altro… Possibile che non si fosse mai accorto che i suoi coinquilini fossero una coppia, e per giunta una coppia che *consumava* ?!  
Certo, che a Boris piacesse Yuriy c’era arrivato pure lui, non per niente da quando avevano iniziato a vivere insieme non aveva smesso un attimo di bersagliarlo con i suoi scherzi cattivi e con continue frecciatine pungenti, ma mai aveva anche solo minimamente sospettato che l’altro lo ricambiasse..!  
E adesso, cosa ne sarebbe stato di lui? Aveva il cuore a pezzi e non era certo, ora che conosceva tutta la verità, di riuscire ancora a condividere più o meno serenamente il proprio spazio vitale con i due piccioncini sempre pronti a tr… a tubare.   
Ormai era diventato un pensiero vicino all’ossessione: quanti erano stati i particolari che si era lasciato sfuggire, negli ultimi anni? Tutti quelli che anche un qualunque idiota con i paraocchi avrebbe notato, ma che lui forse non aveva voluto considerare… Gli pareva impossibile che non se ne fosse mai reso conto.   
E oltretutto per quale motivo non gli era stato detto nulla? Se Yu e Boris stavano insieme, che bisogno c’era di nasconderglielo? Temevano forse che lui avebbe potuto avere qualcosa in contrario, ammesso che due tipi tanto strafottenti si facessero simili problemi?   
Magari era soprattutto perché avevano bisogno di denaro… Una volta che Sergey era andato via c’era stata una persona in meno a pagare l’affitto, e molto probabilmente da soli, con i loro miseri lavoretti che a stento gli permettevano di tirare avanti decorosamente, non sarebbero arrivati a pagare l’affitto. Lui invece aveva il suo nonnino che gli pagava tutte le spese, e quindi doveva essere stato ritenuto un ottimo pollo da spennare per l’occasione…  
Grugnendo silenziosamente di rabbia al pensiero, si sollevò dal materasso con uno scatto di reni: era inutile restarsene lì a fissare il vuoto. Era già nervoso per il fatto di essersi svegliato presto in preda a quel tormento benché, quel giorno, stranamente non avesse lezione: perdere altro tempo lo avrebbe solo fatto indisporre ulteriormente.  
Decise in fretta che avrebbe consumato una colazione veloce, si sarebbe preparato e poi sarebbe andato in biblioteca a studiare. Non aveva mai amato studiare ‘in gruppo’, tendeva a distrarsi facilmente, ma gli sembrava sempre più accettabile del restare in casa a fare compagnia a lui, ora che il suo amante era andato via e sarebbe stato lontano per qualche giorno… Tanto Yuriy non si era mai interessato a lui e ai suoi orari, figuriamoci se si fosse ricordato che generalmente quel giorno della settimana non andava all’università. Che mangiasse pure da solo come un cane, quel deficiente, se lo meritava!  
La meraviglia lo colse in pieno non appena mise piede in cucina: Yuriy era là, intento a rigovernare un mucchio di stoviglie sporche di cui neppure ricordava l’esistenza, ma che presumibilmente di norma sarebbe toccato a lui rimettere in ordine. Yuriy sveglio prima delle dieci del mattino, e che per di più si sciupava le sue principesche manine lavando piatti che non gli sarebbero spettati con quel detersivo di pessima qualità che sapeva essere tanto irritante?  
Fingendo che fosse una cosa del tutto normale, tentò di darsi un contegno e, senza neppure salutarlo, si mosse a preparare il proprio pasto. Con gesti puramente meccanici recuperò dal frigo il cartone del latte, e ne svuotò parte del contenuto nell’apposito pentolino. Sentiva chiaramente su di sé lo sguardo bruciante dell’altro russo, le mani iniziarono a tremargli e qualche goccia del liquido cadde sul ripiano di marmo. Inaspettatamente Yuriy si mosse in sua direzione, ed incurante della loro eccessiva vicinanza ripulì con gesti rapidi il disastro utilizzando una spugnetta, prima che il liquido colasse al suolo.  
Nonostante Kei avesse fatto letteralmente un balzo laterale per evitare di sfiorarlo, pur consapevole di essere visibilmente teso come una corda di violino e del fatto che, nonostante i suoi sforzi, sul suo volto doveva essere dipinta un’espressione tutto fuorché naturale, continuò come se nulla fosse le proprie attività. Litigò rabbiosamente col fornello che, sfortuna volle, in quel momento proprio non voleva saperne di accendersi.  
\- Lascia, faccio io.  
Quasi con sgomento, il Dranzerblader lo vide tendersi verso l’alto per recuperare un accendino. Con una sola mossa riuscì a fare scattare la scintilla, e finalmente il fuoco si accese.  
Tum.   
Tum.   
Tum.  
Non aveva mai odiato il proprio cuore come in quel momento: batteva tanto forte e Yuriy gli era così vicino che per un momento temette che potesse udirlo. E capire.  
Come doveva comportarsi..?   
Sapeva di non avere speranze, aveva perfino iniziato ad odiarlo un po’ perché si era rivelato ben diverso da quello che credeva lui, però non poteva neppure pretendere di riuscire a negare improvvisamente ogni cosa sentisse solo perché aveva capito che non sarebbe mai stato suo.  
Però doveva dire qualcosa, una frase qualunque, o sul serio lo avrebbe bollato come idiota… non che non lo trattasse già da idiota, ma…  
\- Mi dispiace.  
\- Eh..? – balbettò senza volerlo, fin troppo spontaneamente.  
Un paio di occhi color cielo pallido lo scrutarono con ansia, quasi timorosi di quella che sarebbe potuta essere la sua reazione. Un comportamento alquanto strano, considerato il tipo.  
\- Mi dispiace che tu l’abbia saputo, per di più così. – abbassò un po’ il tono della voce – Non volevamo certo offrirti un simile spettacolo…  
\- O-oh, no, non preoccuparti neppure per quello..! Io non sono arrabbiato… - Ma che diavolo stava dicendo? Certo che era arrabbiato, e a morte, anche!  
\- Non ti ha dato fastidio sapere che io e Boris..? – mormorò tentennante, quasi incredulo.  
Avrebbe voluto ammazzarli sul posto, altro che fastidio!!!  
Ma scosse la testa, e si costrinse a simulare un sorrisetto di convenienza, imbarazzato quasi quanto infuriato.  
\- Non mi metterò certo tra voi. – questo era vero. Era rimasto talmente orripilato ed affascinato insieme da ciò che aveva visto che non avrebbe osato neppure tentare di conquistarlo sottraendolo a Boris, per di più sapendo che Yuriy lo ricambiava e neppure aveva sospetti circa ciò che davvero pensava su di lui e sull’altro…  
Vide Yuriy assumere una posa maggiormente rilassata, passarsi una mano tra i capelli mentre il suo viso tornava disteso… tanto era riuscito a scaricarsi la coscienza, come sempre.  
Sorrise lievemente.  
\- Avevo tanta paura di averti disgustato, Kei… – pigolò.  
Ecco, era quello il punto: Yuriy era convinto che l’eccessiva reazione che aveva avuto quando li aveva trovato insieme fosse stata dovuta all’aver scoperto che erano omosessuali, non all’aver capito che stavano insieme. Mai, mai e poi mai aveva dovuto aver preso anche solo minimamente in considerazione l’eventualità che tanto sbigottimento fosse dovuto a quell’ultimo caso. Anni d’amore mai espresso, tempo sprecato a sospirare dietro qualcuno che non si era mai premurato neanche di regalargli un’occhiata affettuosa… Se ne sarebbe andato, decise in quell’istante. L’idea di restare in quella casa a reggere la candela a quei due, specie ora che sapeva, non poteva che risultargli intollerabile. Altro che sorpresine serali… quello sì, che lo stomacava..!  
Ma, dato che non l’avrebbe più visto (almeno per il momento), un piccolo sfizio poteva anche toglierselo…  
… quello, se non altro…  
Ricambiò il sorrisetto di Yuriy mentre un brillio malizioso gli illuminava le iridi scarlatte, senza che lui lo notasse.  
\- No, non mi hai affatto disgustato.  
Scattò verso il Wolborgblader e, prima che si rendesse conto di cosa aveva intenzione di fare, lo afferrò per i polsi e accostò il viso al suo… Più che un bacio ne venne fuori poco più che una goffa dentata, dato che il rossino, appena intuito il suo gesto, aveva serrato le labbra e cercato di tirarsi indietro. E appena le loro labbra s’incontrarono forzatamente, gli scattò all’istante un’istintiva ginocchiata diretta alle sue parti basse…


	5. E' un sorriso beffardo?

Prese una boccata d’aria, ed inspirò a fondo. La ventata ghiacciata infuriò nei suoi polmoni per qualche istante, congestionandolo tanto dall’interno che dall’esterno, poi, frizzando, gli regalò un’insospettata sensazione di freddo benessere. L’aria satura dell’odore di pioggia appena scatenatasi era davvero gradevole, pensò Kei, specie in quella cittadina ai confini con i boschi, perché dopo un temporale generalmente diveniva chiaramente percepibile il profumo della terra mescolato a quello dell’erba bagnata.  
Il ragazzo si stiracchiò pigramente dandosi dello stupido per quell’ultimo passaggio mentale, che in sé concentrava tracce di qualcosa che aveva un sapore almeno vagamente romantico (o se non altro così gli parve), e rientrò nella camera lasciando però aperta la finestra che dava sul terrazzo, per avere la possibilità di gustare ancora quella delizia tanto rara per lui, abituato a vivere in una grande città.  
Era passato circa un mese dal fattaccio, da quando aveva preso quel palo tremendo con Yuriy, per essere più precisi. Non sapendo bene come comportarsi in quell’occasione, aveva fatto i bagagli ed era fuggito a gambe levate dalla casa che divideva con lui e Boris per andarsi a rifugiare in quel paesino che forse non distava poi tantissimo dalla metropoli dove solitamente risiedeva, ma dov’era certo che nessuno appartenente alle sue solite conoscenza si sarebbe spinto ad andare a cercarlo.   
Si diede dell’idiota: chi diavolo sperava che s’interessasse alla sua sparizione? In quattro settimane che si era praticamente ritirato dal mondo civilizzato l’unico che aveva provato a contattarlo era stato suo nonno Hito, probabilmente per sapere dove diavolo finivano i suoi soldi, visto che non stava più frequentando l’università. In ogni caso Kei gli aveva sempre chiuso la chiamata in faccia, col solo infantile scopo di farlo arrabbiare e fargli pagare lo scatto.  
Poco male, comunque: era maggiorenne e non poteva certo chiudergli il conto in banca che lui stesso aveva voluto aprirgli giusto per le sue eventuali ‘spesucce quotidiane’… Fortunatamente era abituato ad accontentarsi di poco e solitamente conduceva uno stile di vita che il padre di suo padre aveva più volte sottolineato essere a suo avviso affine a quello di uno straccione, considerato il loro status sociale, e in quel modo aveva accumulato abbastanza grana da poter starsene in pace ancora per un altro po’, nel frattempo che si decidesse sul da farsi.  
Completamente scagato da presunti amici, compagni, colleghi o chi per loro, Kei aveva tentato di non farsene un cruccio e si era limitato a staccare il telefono e a rilassarsi il più possibile in quel paesello visitato un’estate di tanti anni prima, ma che gli era rimasto abbastanza impresso da fargli decidere di andare a cercare rifugio giusto là.   
Aveva preso in affitto una stanza nella stessa pensioncina dov’era stato da bambino e se n’era stato a meditare, riuscendo incredibilmente a smaltire almeno un po’ del tremendo nervosismo che da tempo ormai contraddistingueva il suo fosco carattere, regalandosi lunghe dormite ristoratrici che gli erano state impossibili fino a quando aveva dovuto fare da bambinaia agli altri due russi traditori, lasciando che fosse la premurosa padrona del piccolo albergo ad occuparsi dei suoi pasti e a riassettare la sua camera. Aveva anche lasciato da parte i libri, conscio del fatto che non sarebbe riuscito neppure ad aprirli, ’fanculo pure la sessione invernale che la sua salute mentale contava molto di più, e ne aveva tratto un inaspettato giovamento: si era perfino concesso una partita a Beyblade con dei ragazzi del luogo per puro divertimento e non per allenarsi, cosa che non accadeva non sapeva neppure più da quanto.  
Si fece una doccia calda e con tutta calma si preparò ad uscire. Era troppo tardi per fare colazione e troppo presto per pranzare, dunque decise che si sarebbe fatto un giro e poi avrebbe mangiato in un qualunque locale gli fosse piaciuto: le nuvole in cielo si erano ormai diradate, e non aveva voglia di restarsene tappato in una camera, per quanto confortevole potesse essere.  
Salutò la donna di mezza età e gli lasciò le sue chiavi, poi più o meno serenamente uscì.  
Gli bastò guardarsi intorno per rendersi conto che il suo progetto, prevedente una passeggiata agreste, non poteva essere del tutto attuabile: fino a poco prima una vera e propria burrasca s’era abbattuta sui terreni là attorno trasformandoli in pantani, e attraversarli a piedi avrebbe significato dover avanzare fino al centro cittadino guadando acquitrini e saltellando attraverso pozze di fango sparse più o meno dappertutto, forse abbastanza profonde perché vi ci potesse affondare dentro per intero una caviglia.   
Leggermente seccato il Dranzerblader dovette pertanto optare per i soliti mezzi pubblici che da quando era arrivato in quel luogo ameno aveva evitato come la morte, preferendo piuttosto scarpinate lunghe chilometri, e si augurò di non doversi pentire di essersi alzato dal letto, a quel punto.   
La fortuna volle sorridergli, per una volta tanto: il treno su cui era salito non era particolarmente affollato a quell’ora, perciò riuscì a trovare facilmente un posto a sedersi, cosa alquanto rara, e constatò con sollievo che in giro non c’erano le solite orde di ragazzini vocianti né insidiose vecchiette pronte a guardarlo storto semplicemente perché era stato più svelto di loro a trovarsi un sedile libero, e che inutilmente speravano con quelle occhiatacce di convincerlo ad alzarsi per lasciarlo a loro. Rimase per alcuni minuti ad osservare il paesaggio fuori dal finestrino, monotono ma tranquillizzante come poteva esserlo solo quello di un paesino di campagna, e ciò bastò a riempirgli la testa sottraendolo dalla noia di quel viaggio discretamente lungo.   
Tutto normale, dunque, fino a quando le porte non si aprirono ed un nuovo passeggero, prima di salire su, non chiese a voce alta a coloro che già occupavano il vagone se quel treno portasse ad una certa fermata piuttosto che ad un’altra… Senza che ce ne fosse esattamente un motivo, Kei, che stranamente aveva riconosciuto all’istante quella voce benché lui e il suo proprietario non si vedessero da un bel pezzo, decise che era il caso d’ignorarlo.  
Vi è mai capitato d’incrociare una persona magari per strada e di decidere istantaneamente che non volete parlarci, semplicemente perché non ne avete voglia? Beh, quello era il caso di Kei, con la differenza che lui non aveva la possibilità di sgattaiolare via durante la corsa… Si era lanciato uno sguardo alle spalle (o meglio aveva girato il collo fin quasi a spezzarselo, pur di non far notare ad altri che si era voltato per controllare la situazione) e aveva purtroppo avuto la certezza che sì, era proprio lui, e a quel punto il suo cervello era andato in tilt.  
Probabilmente perché non riusciva a spiegare neppure a sé stesso il motivo di tanti indugi da parte sua… che senso aveva comportarsi così? A stento salutava chi conosceva, quindi perché mai quel tipo avrebbe dovuto aspettarsi baci e abbracci da lui, visto che per quel poco che si erano frequentati aveva passato i tre quarti del tempo ad insultarlo..? Razionalmente se ne rendeva conto, però non poté evitare di chinare il capo al suo passaggio sperando che non si accorgesse della sua presenza.  
Mancava ancora parecchio prima che arrivasse dove doveva, dunque non gli restava altro da fare se non starsene fermo ed aspettare. Un’attesa che si fece ben presto snervante, però… Per qualche inspiegabile ragione SENTIVA di avere il suo sguardo addosso, dunque a quel punto non poteva più permettere che capitasse loro l’eventualità di ritrovarsi faccia a faccia, sarebbe stato davvero troppo umiliante.   
Sentendosi ancora più stupido prese il cellulare spento dalla tasca e se lo rimirò per benino per almeno qualche minuto.   
Si ricordò solo allora che rigirarsi tra le mani un telefono spento (anche se l’altro era troppo distante per farci caso) standoselo a guardare senza fare nulla non aveva alcun significato, perciò si costrinse ad accenderlo. Odiava portarsi quell’affare appresso, odiava il suo piccolo schermo fluorescente e i bip che produceva ad ogni minima pressione… si stava vergognando da morire ma che altro avrebbe potuto fare, a quel punto? Già che era in ballo, tanto valeva ballare.  
Possedeva ancora abbastanza amor proprio da non arrivare a fingere di fare una telefonata pur di mostrarsi impegnato in qualche maniera, dunque decise per dei messaggi… poteva dare l’impressione di essere un ragazzo richiesto e soprattutto con la testa altrove se fosse riuscito a far credere che stava rispondendo a degli sms, no?  
Cominciò a muovere le dita sulla tastierina telefonica come un forsennato per un poco, poi ritenne di essersi umiliato abbastanza scrivendo cifre a vuoto e, deciso a darsi il colpo di grazia, sentendosi sufficientemente cretino andò alla sezione giochi del suo cellulare ed iniziò una nuova partita di quella baggianata, quel giochetto dove c’era un pinguino che doveva spingere dei presunti blocchi di ghiaccio in posti prestabiliti entro un certo limite di tempo...   
Proseguì impacciatamente per alcuni livelli, poi non poté fare a meno di ascoltare finalmente le grida selvagge del proprio orgoglio ferito e, dopo l’ennesimo game over, spense di colpo l’apparecchietto e alzò la testa, pronto a sfidare il mondo dopo quella piccola umiliazione…  
… Non c’era più. Il posto da lui precedentemente occupato era ormai vuoto.   
Sospirò di sollievo, suo malgrado: doveva essersi sbagliato, si era fatto tanti film ma in realtà o l’aveva scambiato per un’altra persona o semplicemente, come si era augurato, non era stato notato… Si alzò dal proprio seggiolino nuovamente carico di buone speranze, e un istante dopo desiderò non averlo mai fatto.  
Non se ne era andato, si era semplicemente spostato alle sue spalle mentre tentava di mandare avanti della pietosa quanto poco credibile messinscena. E adesso era lì, con gli abiti ridicolmente leggeri nonostante fosse inverno, quella pettinatura assurda che sfidava la gravità, con i capelli castani-rossicci sparati verso l’alto e tenuti su grazie alla bandana e chissà quanto gel, e quel maledetto sorriso beffardo che pareva essere stato sfoderato appositamente per lui stampato in viso.  
Non c’erano scappatoie per piantare in asso quell’odioso tappo che probabilmente superava in altezza di almeno 10 centimetri, lo sapeva bene, come sapeva che per lui non ci sarebbe stato alcun modo per cancellare da quegli occhi violetti e divertiti l’immagine persistente della sua grandiosa figuraccia compiuta per pura maleducazione, perciò si limitò a mormorare con quanta più convinzione possibile:  
\- Ciao, Andrew…  
Stava per aggiungere ‘… non ti avevo visto.’, ma riuscì a fermarsi in tempo.


	6. E' un sorriso beffardo? (II)

Nutriva la speranza che gli si staccasse di dosso appena lasciata la stazione del treno, ma non fu affatto così: Andrew, senza chiedergli alcunché, gli si affiancò e camminò parallelamente a lui lungo il marciapiede. Kei sperò ardentemente, ad ogni incrocio per essere più precisi, che si decidesse a voltare l’angolo e a sparire dalla sua vista, ma ciò non avvenne mai.  
Gli stava dando fastidio in qualche modo? Questo no, ma la sua presenza lo metteva a disagio. Si sentiva quasi come se lo stesse pedinando, pure se ovviamente non poteva incolparlo di una cosa simile… come poteva essere sicuro che non dovesse seguire a sua volta quella stessa strada?  
Il problema era che loro due non erano mai stati particolarmente in confidenza, anzi, tecnicamente parlando erano stati *nemici* a tutti gli effetti… vabbè, nello sport si usa dire avversario, antagonista, o qualche altro termine edulcorato che a qual momento non gli veniva in mente per definire chi sta dall’altra parte del campo e desidererebbe semplicemente di metterti al tappeto, nel caso dell’acido inglesino anche a costo di arrostirti (ma su quel punto non avrebbe potuto ribattere contro, visto che avendo una fenice come Bit Power anche lui combatteva usando la forza del fuoco)… o magari tagliarti direttamente le testa con quell’assurdo caricatore a forma di alabarda…  
L’ idea di Andrew Mc Gregor armato di tutto punto in vista di un incontro di Bey gli fece sollevare un sopracciglio.  
Come avrebbe dovuto comportarsi, a quel punto? Si erano salutati, ma la cosa era finita lì e il ragazzo non aveva tentato altro approccio verbale… forse anche a lui infastidiva quella situazione, pure se non lo dava a vedere più di tanto. Quanto è complicata, la vita..!  
Se soltanto si fosse deciso a cambiare vicolo sarebbe stato tutto più semplice: avrebbe ricacciato indietro il pensiero di quell’incontro e avrebbe ripreso la sua vita di sempre. E invece…  
Fu più forte di lui: Kei DOVEVA controllare se in quel momento lo stava guardando o meno. Se fosse stato distratto avrebbe potuto approfittarne per sgattaiolare via, metodo certamente poco educato e poco ortodosso, ma che avrebbe potuto dimostrarsi quanto mai utile in quell’occasione…  
Di sott’occhi si voltò lentamente verso di lui, seguendo falsamente con lo sguardo il volo radente di un piccione che stava per riprendere quota fino ad arrivare nei pressi del volto del Salamanblader… ebbene sì, quello sfacciato lo stava fissando, e non ebbe neppure il buon gusto di fingere che fosse capitato per sbaglio nel suo campo visivo!  
Quelle iridi di un violetto intenso, quasi meravigliosamente innaturale, puntavano diritto nelle sue, scarlatte e leggermente velate d’imbarazzo, e il povero Kei dopo qualche secondo d’intontimento non poté fare a meno di distogliersi da esse provando un vago senso d’improvvisa vergogna attanagliargli l’animo. Suo malgrado si rese immediatamente conto che a quell’improvviso distacco la sua mente aveva reagito regalandogli un’altrettanto chiara sensazione di disappunto, anzi, perfino il leggero dolore che si prova quando si deve abbandonare, fosse pure soltanto per un attimo, qualcosa di piacevole… se avesse resistito un altro istante soltanto e avesse notato quelle iridi restringersi, o per lo meno il grido dell’inglese (‘Attento!’), si sarebbe risparmiato una sofferenza ben più fisicamente tangibile e duratura: ebbe appena il tempo di rivoltarsi verso la strada che la sua faccia si ritrovò spiattellata contro qualcosa che lo riporto immediatamente alla dura, concreta realtà. Impegnato com’era a pensare e a scrutare di soppiatto Andrew, Kei non si era accorto di essere entrato in rotta di collisione con un palo della luce (Cos’hai contro gli aerei, stasera? NdLettori) (-_- … Non pensate che sia impossibile, sbattere senza accorgersene contro un palo della luce: conosco qualcuno che c’è riuscito e *non* sono io… NdA).  
  
\- Va un po’ meglio? – gli chiese il giovane uomo dai capelli castani-rossicci, con un’intonazione che, grazie a Dio, non aveva nulla di ironico. Aveva già fatto una figuraccia di quelle per le quali avrebbe meritato di essere preso in giro per anni, perciò gli era mentalmente grato per il fatto che gli avesse per lo meno risparmiato il suo solito pungente sarcasmo.  
Kei annuì, e poi si decise a scostare il fazzoletto che gli aveva prestato dalla narice, che aveva finalmente smesso di sanguinare.  
Ne seguì un nuovo silenzio imbarazzato. Lo aveva aiutato, e adesso cosa avrebbe dovuto dirgli? In primo luogo ringraziarlo, certo, ma per il resto era quanto mai indeciso sul da farsi. Avrebbe potuto rendergli il fazzoletto, ma immediatamente ci ripensò: era macchiato, ormai. Quello non era un tovagliolo di carta ma un fazzoletto di stoffa, magari perfino di tipo pregiato, dunque non poteva buttarlo e si presumeva che avrebbe dovuto restituirglielo… ma con che coraggio poteva farlo, visto che era ridotto in quelle condizioni? Forse valeva la pena che prima lo portasse in una lavanderia per cercare di farlo risistemare un po’, però si poneva il problema del come mandarglielo indietro… sarebbe stato costretto a chiedergli un recapito, o qualcosa di simile…  
\- A che stai pensando? – la sua voce lo distolse da quell’amletico dilemma.  
Probabilmente doveva avere ancora in volto un’espressione pressoché accigliata, perché non appena gli rivolse la sua attenzione Andrew assunse un atteggiamento disinteressato, interpretando probabilmente quell’occhiataccia come un segnale di fastidio da parte sua.  
\- Come mai sei da queste parti? – si affrettò a chiedere, tentando in qualche modo di rimediare a quell’involontaria gaffe. Fortunatamente gli rispose con semplicità, all’apparenza per nulla risentito:  
\- Mio padre è qui in viaggio di lavoro e, dato che avevo bisogno di staccare un po’ la spina, ho deciso di seguirlo.  
Inaspettatamente, avevano qualcosa in comune: anche lui aveva bisogno di far riposare la testa, pensò. Sorrise tra sé e sé, impercettibilmente.  
\- Anch’io sono in vacanza. – bofonchiò senza specificare alcun particolare, e fortunatamente Andy si guardò bene dall’indagare, benché non avesse usato alcun tono minaccioso per pronunciare quella frase né tanto meno avesse cercato di apparirgli scostante per scoraggiarlo dal ficcanasare, come generalmente faceva quando si toccava un argomento che non gradiva troppo.  
Rimasero senza parlare per alcuni minuti, ma stranamente in quel caso Kei non avvertì la precedente sgradevole sensazione di trovarsi costretto ad intavolare una conversazione che non decollava (E ridagli! NdLettori) con un estraneo. Si era accoccolato al suo fianco su di una panchina di quel tranquillo parco moderatamente ricco di verde, stingendo il pezzo di tessuto pieno di macchie color ruggine tra le dita senza pensare più a nulla e respirando a pieni polmoni la stessa aria satura di terra che quel mattino lo aveva inebriato con la sua fragranza. Stava osservando un bimbo che tentava impacciatamente di costruire una montagnola o qualcosa di simile accovacciato nel classico ‘rettangolo’ pieno di sabbia (Si vede sempre nei cartoni animati… ha un nome? NdA), quando l’inglese lo interpellò di nuovo.  
\- Kei…  
\- Uhm? – borbottò, senza distogliere lo sguardo.  
\- Si è fatta ora di pranzo, ormai…  
\- Buon appetito.  
Lo sentì sospirare pesantemente, ma stavolta riuscì a fare a meno di rivoltarsi verso di lui. Giusto. Se prima era sbattuto diritto in un palo adesso come minimo doveva aspettarsi una pallonata, per aver osato arrovellarsi nuovamente su ragionamenti troppo… troppo cosa..?  
\- Hai qualcosa da fare, adesso? – chiese Andrew, con impazienza lieve ma comunque palpabile.  
\- No…  
Posò una mano sulla sua spalla, e a quel punto si sentì costretto a guardarlo a sua volta.  
\- Ti sto chiedendo di venire a pranzo con me. – disse in un soffio - Sempre che tu non abbia già mangiato, debba fare qualcos’altro di più urgente o…  
Strabuzzò gli occhi, quando realizzò cosa gli stava chiedendo. Di uscire con lui, praticamente, o comunque qualcosa del genere…  
Qualcosa vibrò in tasca di Kei, salvandolo da quella valanga di parole che lo avevano colto tanto alla sprovvista: il cellulare, che doveva essersi riacceso per sbaglio senza che ci facesse caso. Nel recuperarlo mosse il braccio, e l’altro mollò la presa.  
Era convinto che fosse di nuovo Hito o al massimo il solito messaggio promozionale, per questo quando lesse il nome del mittente dell’sms che gli era appena arrivato ebbe letteralmente un colpo al cuore: Yuriy…!  
Che si fosse pentito di come lo avevano trattato lui e Boris? Che si fosse deciso a chiedergli scusa per ciò che era accaduto in cucina prima che se ne andasse? O per lo meno volesse sapere se stava bene, dato che non avevano più contatti da allora..?  
In realtà forse dentro di sé Kei aveva aspettative ancora più grandi, ma non lo avrebbe mai ammesso neppure sotto tortura. Probabilmente fu proprio per questo che il leggere quelle semplici parole lo spinse immediatamente a reagire...  
Il testo recitava esattamente quest’unica frase: ‘Dove sono le scarpe da tennis di Bo? >:-/ ’.  
Le scarpe da tennis, vale a dire le scarpe di tela che il suddetto Falborgblader gli aveva costretto ad indossare quel famoso giorno di pioggia… Yuriy lo aveva chiamato dopo ben un mese per accusarlo neppure troppo velatamente di averle fatte sparire, aggiungendoci persino una faccina arrabbiata…  
Per qualche assurda ragione, il suo pensiero corse immediatamente ad un altro oggetto che gli era rimasto impresso per via della sua straordinaria bruttezza: si trovava in un grande magazzino davanti al quale erano passati poco prima e lo aveva notato semplicemente perché lo svendevano ad un prezzo ridicolo… certo, non ci sarebbe stato altro modo per liberarsene… Un terrificante vaso portafiori a forma di elefante, schiacciato in modo da dargli una decisamente poco naturale forma allungata in verticale piuttosto che in orizzontale e con un buco al centro sulla schiena… verde bronzo, per di più…  
Senza neppure rileggere il messaggio lo cancellò, e spense il telefono.  
Si sentì come se all’improvviso gli fosse stato tolto un peso dal cuore. E si rese conto di che giorno era…  
\- Solo una momento, Andrew: prima di pranzare c’è una cosa che voglio assolutamente comprare. Sai, è il compleanno di Yuriy e credo di aver finalmente trovato il regalo adatto…  
  
*** FINE ***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Forse detto così non fa molto ridere, ma vi assicuro che l’oggetto descritto da Kei purtroppo esiste davvero, e sfiderei chiunque a restare impassibile vedendolo… 8O  
>  E alla fine ho concluso anche ‘Is it a mocking smile?’, una fic davvero mini… spero di non avervi deluso troppo, per questo…  
>  Personalmente, non mi ritengo insoddisfatta: l’ho sempre considerata per quello che era, vale a dire una storia senza troppe pretese, volendola confrontare con le mie solite saghe lunghe e complesse; nata semplicemente perché desideravo rilassarmi un po’ scrivendo qualcosa di leggero e magari anche divertente. Non l’ho interrotta prematuramente né mi sono affrettata a concluderla perché la ritenessi un peso per me (cosa che in passato è già accaduta), semplicemente mi pareva il momento più adatto per farlo: io so di non essere molto brava col genere romantico propriamente detto, perciò ho preferito fermarmi all’incontro (che fa presagire altro…) di Andy e Kei, piuttosto che finire col buttare giù solo situazioni trite e ritrite oltre che viste milioni di volte proprio in quel tipo di fanfic ripetitive che tanto odio... ù.ù


End file.
